A. Field of Invention
The Invention relates to a new pool table top consisting of 16 pockets and they are assigned face value points according to size.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Pool tables which have only the normal six pockets and are all of the same width opening and cannot be assigned different face value points as can be in variable point pool.